Mirror matter
Mirror matter is matter composed of mirror particles, particles that are "mirror reverse" of the ordinary ones (identical in all aspects but with one participate in a left handed interaction while the other in a right handed interaction). They account for the composition of some types of dark matter and are important in phase technology where objects can be made to become intangible, or 'phase-out of existence'. Notation and Nomenclature Mirror particles are named by adding the prefix mirror- to the name of the ordinary matter e.g. mirrorphoton Some particles are self-mirror, meaning they are thier own mirror particle, for example the graviton. Mirror particles are often notated by adding a prime ' to the top right portion of the particle symbol, for example a' Origin Mirror matter, like ordinary matter, is believed to originate from the big bang of a universe. In addition, various interactions and physics laws allow matter to oscillate to mirror matter and vise versa Properties Mirror matter is basically identical to ordinary matter for interactions between mirror particles. For interaction between mirror matter and ordinary matter, only gravity behave the same (while the other interactions from mirror particles are undetectable by ordinary particles. Self mirror paritcles can participate in both sets of interactions) Symmetry *Strong interaction *Gravity *Levity *Time *Translation and rotation Asymmetry *Weak interaction (The weak interaction applies only to right-handed mirror particles, analogous to how weak interaction applies only to left-handed ordinary particles, thus together both types of matter restore parity ) Photon-Mirrorphoton kinetic mixing Charged mirror particles possess a tiny ordinary charge in the order of 10-6 which allow them interact with ordinary photons (vise versa for ordinary particles with mirrorphotons). In the process minute amounts of mirror particles is converted into the corresponding ordinary particles. e.g. e-'+ γ → e- + γ' e.g. γ + γ' → γ' + γ The reaction can also proceed backwards to convert ordinary matter into mirror matter Self mirror charged particles also react similarly, except the self-mirror particle remains unchanged (since it is its own mirror particle) a + γ' → a + γ For an observer not composed of self-mirror particles (thereby allow detection of both types of matter), the observed consequence is the sudden and rare disappearance of some particles and change in direction of photons without an observable source. .......................... Mirror oscillation Some particles such as neutrons and neutrinos were suspected to oscillate between mirror versions and themselves. n ↔ n' The mechanism was still to be understood except the oscillation rate depends on the relative strength between the ordinary magnetic field and the mirror magnetic field (with maximum rate when the relative strength is 1) Artificial production/Collection Mirror matter is a rare comodity among humans due to the technological difficulties in storing and manipulating mirror matter. Lodorians and other technologically advanced races utilise any of the following *Magnetic fields: By exploting the mirror oscillation of neutrons, a desired amount of neutrons can be converted to mirrorneutrons by the application of a suitable magnetic field. These can then be stored *Graviton collectors : Using an artifical gravity well to suck up suspected mirror particles from asteriods, neutron stars or other celestal bodies. The mirror particles can then be separated from other types of phase matter and dark matter via ??? *Phase technology: The races can change into the same spactor via phase shifters (i.e. convert themselves into mirror particles) as the mirror particles and produce them there using ordinary means (since interactions of mirror particles is more or less identical to ordinary matter within its own sector) Storage Human *Gravity trap (Being one of the major way mirror particles interact with ordinary matter, mirror particles can be concentrated at the bottom of a gravity well, where it exist in an equilibrium of mirror and ordinary matter) Lodorian *Same as above *Mirror bottle (Containers consist of self-mirror particles, thus allow it to interact with ordinary matter yet prevent the mirror particles from escaping) *Physics fields generator bottles where mirror particles interact normally with ordinary matter (not prferred as this made them indistinguishable from ordinary matter) Applications Mirror matter are the backbone of phase technology Transport *Phase shifters: A controlled conversion between mirror matter and non mirror matter allow easy passage of solid obstacles that were otherwise require extensive effort to be removed. (Note that phase shifters require dimensionium to function) Gravity technology *Artifical gravity wells: Deposition of mirror matter in a region can be utilized to create gravity wells *Gravity well drive: Deposition of a concentrated lump of mirror matter ahead of a spacecraft creates a gravity well to propel it forward. The mirror matter lump can then be scooped up again in a disperse form to remove the gravity well formed. The process can then be repeated to allow the spacecraft to achieve near light speeds (???) (NB the end result is similar to the gravity crumple drive of BigBlockGame's Black Market except it is less dangerous due to the intangibility of mirror matter to ordinary matter) Military Mirror matter has no active offensive applications due to their very weak interaction with other types of matter. However they can be ultilize in the form of spactors to produce vehicles that can pass through obstacles unobstructed. Units that can switch between spactors can function as an effective defence measure against most conventional weaponery except gravity weapons. In addition, the gravity properties of mirror matter can be used to set up gravity traps. Bibliography (Under construction, To be converted to Harvard Referencing in the future) Bonnor, WB 1988, 'Negative Mass in General Relativity', General Relativity and Gravitation, Volume 21, Issue 11, pp. 1143-1157, accessed 25 June 2012 from SpringerLink. Darling, D n.d., The Encyclopedia of Science, accessed 25 June 2012, Ford, LH & Roman, TA 1999, 'The quantum interest conjecture', Physical. Review D, Volume 60, Issue 10, accessed 25 June 2012. Ford, LH & Roman, TA 2000, Scientific American, accessed 25 June 2012, Solomon, D 2010, 'A counter-example to the quantum interest conjecture', Cornell University Library, NY, accessed 25 June 2012. The Arcana Wiki 2012, accessed 26 June 2012. Big Block Games 2012, accessed 26 June 2012. Smitra n.d., accessed 26 June 2012. Wikipedia 2012, accessed 26 June 2012. Wikipedia 2012, accessed 26 June 2012. Wikipedia 2012, accessed 26 June 2012. Category:Matter Category:Matter Category:Matter Category:Matter